Suprise
by alzgalzz
Summary: -Sequel to Holiday Brothers- Ste is desperste to get Brendan back.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise.

Chapter 1:

Ste got home to his worn down council flat. This cheeks were pink from tears. He had just got the train home from Scotland without hi boyfriend, Brendan. Steven entered the flat greeted by a cheerful Amy.

"Ste, your home did you..." Amy walked towards Ste but then notice he tears in his eyes, "Oh Ste, what's happened love?"

Ste cried onto Amy's shoulder and his breathing shortened as he whimpered. His black suit case dropped from his hands as Amy guided him to the sofa. She handed him a box of tissues and a glass of water. She didn't want to start asking him questions until he'd calmed down however Ste was the first one to crack a question.

"Where are the kids?" Ste said wiping away tears from his jaw.

"They're at Mikes," she said, "but what's wrong with you?"

Ste didn't answer. He stood up and stretched his legs and arms. He then wondered over to his suit case and carried it in to his bed room.

"Ste! What's up?" Amy raised her voice a little.

"I need to unpack Amy," Ste said abruptly, "You can either help me, or leave?"

Amy kneeled next to Ste and started sorting out his clothes.

"Is it Brendan? Have you fallen out? Has he..." Amy's eye brows lowered in anger, "has he hit you?"

"NO!" Ste shouted.

"OK, calm down." Amy said.

"Look Amy, I need to go out for a minute." Ste didn't need an answer because he was out the door in seconds.

He made his way through the village, past the florist, past the gym and past the Deli. Steven climbed up the stairs and ended up at the Brady house hold. He knocked on the door first. No answer. He knocked again.

"Oh hey Ste." Said Lynsey as she opened the door.

"Hey, is Brendan there?" Ste said looking past Lynsey for his own opinion on weather hi lover was sat there.

"No, he's not I'm afraid." Lynsey said in her Northern Irish accent.

Ste didn't bother answering, instead he just made his way back the down the steps. When he came to the bottom of the steps Steven turned right to the doors of Chezchez. The look inside not finding Brendan anywhere. Hurrying, the boy jogged up the metal stairs to the heart of the club. Roughly about 5 people were doted around the room, some at the bar being served by Ash, others on the linen sofas.

Ste saw Cheryl, face down in a note pad, at the bar. He strolled over to her savouring the buzz of the people around him.

"Cheryl." Ste caught her attention and she looke up at him.

"Oh hiya babe," she said, "you ok?"

"Not really..." Ste bowed his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Very short chapter. Sorry.

Cheryl took Ste into the office. She sat behind the desk and Ste settled on to the two seater sofa.

"He's gone." Ste said staring at the floor.

"What do you mean love?" Cheryl said with a soft voice.

"Brendan," Ste paused, "he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Of corse he does love," Cheryl moved over to the sofa a put an arm around Steven.

"We had an argument," Ste looked at Cheryl, "I've lost him."

"I know where he is." Cheryl blurted, she snapped her hand over her mouth. Ste jumped in his seat.

"Where is he?" Ste said excited.

"I can't say hun" Cheryl said sorry.

"Please Cheryl, please!" Ste was desperate for Brendan.

"I've got a promise Ste." Cheryl rubbed his back. Steven sat sulking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Steven tumbled home. He just wanted Brendan back, was it too much to ask? Brendan meant so much to Ste and Ste meant the world Bren. They were such opposites, nothing a like but that made them even more perfect for each other. Although Steven enjoyed romantic nights out nothing was better than staying in bed, making love endlessly.

Ste felt vulnerable without Brendan. Whenever Brendan stood near Steven he felt strong, proud. But Ste didn't want to feel vulnerable, he wanted to at least be independent. So that's when himself and Doug started a business, a delicatessen. Ste and Doug had been through a lot, with there short lived relationship.

Ste hung his coat and bag on a hook near the door. Calmly he entered the room where he could see Amy stood there.

"Ste! Perfect timing." she stepped to the side and as Ste shuffled forwards he saw Doug stood there with with a suit case near to his descending hands.

"W'os going on?" Ste didn't care too much.

"Me and Doug, we need to go away for a while," Amy said.

"Ye, whatever," Ste bowed his head,"it's not as if I've got any plans with anyone is it?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to." she was keeping something from Steven. Amy side stepped past Ste and went in to her room to fetch the case.

"Where's Jason?" Ste asked Doug.

"Jay's gone back to Glasgow." Doug said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Glasgow?" asked Steven.

"Ye, he lives in Glasgow. That's why it seemed so convenient for you to meet him," Doug interested Ste, "You and Brendan were going to Scotland, and I knew Jason live there so I decided it was time for you to meet him."

Ste nodded in approval. He was glad he had a brother, he planned on continuing to talk to him in the future, he'd find out about Terry. Also Ste didn't care if it was his brother or not, he was ultra hot and his American accent was so sweet.

"Do you have Jay's number?" Ste asked curiously.

"Yes." Doug reached into his pocket and dragged out his phone offering Ste Jason's number.

Ste replied with a 'thank you' and then with a flash Amy and Doug were saying there good bye's, hug's and all, then they were out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He couldn't just sit in the house alone so Ste decided to take a trip to the deli. He walked through the village, for the second time, unlocked the door to the deli and perched onto the sofa near one of the windows. He folded his knees up onto the sofa and placed his arm around the back of the chair. Peacefully he spun his mobile phone in between his finger and thumb as small drops of rain started to smash on the village floor. Slowly the boy dialled his lovers number.

Calling Brendan.

"Hello?" Ste felt relieved when he heard Bren's voice.

"Brendan," Ste felt his heart drop, "Where are you? Please come home! I'm sorry for everything, please come back. I need you."

Brendan chuckled at Steven's neediness. "Steven, I've got to go. I'm really busy. Love you!" and the phone hung up.

"No!" Steven threw his phone on the floor. He winced hoping his phone wouldn't brake because if Brendan was to call back he would need that phone.

With his knees now up to his chest and his arms rapped around them Ste ducked his head down and cried. Thoughts went rushing through his head.

Did Brendan not want to be with him anymore? But he had said 'love you".

Was Brendan having an affair with someone else? But Ste did mean the world to him.

Brendan was looking at his watch before he left, Ste remembered. Could it be a family event back in Ireland? Ste stood up and dragged his feet over to the calendar hung on one of the grey, hexagon tiles in the deli. The date was 5th of January. Exactly a week until Steven's birthday. Great. He was going to have to spend it alone. No Amy. No Doug. And even worse, no Brendan. None of Brendan's family had events on during this month only that Brendan's car was due for servicing on the 28th.

Steven was devastated! He wanted to spend a special day, with a special person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**1 week later.**

Ste had calmed down a little. He was half expecting Brendan to turn up on his birthday. Cheryl had agreed to come over so Ste had put his smart clothes on. He looked in the mirror at himself. He wanted Brendan to just walk in the door and put his hands on his hips and kiss his neck.

"Ste." Cheryl stormed in the door interrupting.

"Hey." He said pasting a smile on his golden walked into Ste's room and pulled out a suit case from underneath his bed. "Cheryl what are you doing?" Ste was surprised at her, then he noticed the inside of the case was full of clothes, his clothes.

Cheryl was unspoken. She pulled out the handle on the suitcase and wheeled it along, dragging Steven along with her.

"Just follow me Ste" at this point Cheryl was smiling from ear to ear. She sent his to the left hand side of the car and climbed into the drivers seat herself. Ste chucked the suit case into the back seat. The car smelt of the Brady's. The young man inhaled the aroma remembering what it was like to lay in the naked arms of his lover.

Then Steven remembered how he was currently being shipped off somewhere by the bounciest of all people in the village.

"Why aren't you telling me where we are going?" Ste asked Cheryl about 20 minutes into the car journey.

"Because I'm not aloud." She said glancing at Ste then back to the road ahead.

"By who's order?" Ste said shuffling in his seat.

Cheryl paused for a minute before presenting Steven with her answer. "My orders." she said abruptly.

Quietly Steven sat in the car, watching Chez's hands slide around the matte steering wheel. It reminded him of when himself and Brendan were in the car in the way to there holiday.

Steven recognised where he was. The river, the city, the Bistro. He knew it. He was in Glasgow again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Cheryl used Brendan's eye mask to blind fold Ste. Ste didn't know why he needed blind folding but like everything else on that day, he just had to go along with it. He didn't want to be in a grump on his Birthday, at least. Slowly, Cheryl climbed out of her side of the car and helped Steven out of his side. He grabbed hold of Cheryl's forearm and swung his legs out of the car.

"Careful," Cheryl said watching her and his steps,"watch the curb." Ste laughed at how pathetic he probably looked.

Cheryl guided Ste slowly from the outside where the air was fresh to the inside where the room had a warm, full atmosphere.

Ste chuckled in embarrassment as he realised there was other people in the room with him. But he no idea what was going on. He could hear loads of hushing.

"shhh." echoed around the room.

"Cheryl?" Ste held his hands out making sure she was still there, which she wasn't.

Suddenly Ste felt someone Grab him around the hips. The person was close. Then lips entwined with his. This is where he started to understand. He knew who this was by the harsh 'tash-rash' that was painful on his lower face. Brendan, he hoped.

His blind fold was taken off and Steven jumped out of his skin as tons of people jumped out from behind chairs, tables and walls.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Ste looked around admiring all of the grins spread across about 50 people's faces. He turned to the side of him where Brendan and he urgently hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Steven." Brendan told Ste into his ear. Ste pulled away from Brendan and turned back around to the crowd. He threw his arms up in the air.

"LET'S PARTY!" He shouted then disappeared into the crowd.

Brendan stayed at the bar watching Ste wonder around the different guests, dancing with them! Brendan offered Cheryl a drink and she came over to talk to him.

"Hey," she said taking the drink out of his hands, "Ste seems to be enjoying himself." she nodded her head over towards Ste.

"Ye," Brendan said watching him dance, smiling, "He deserves it."

"He does, after all the stress he was put through." Cheryl raised an eyebrow blaming it on Brendan.

"I know," Brendan bowed his head ashamed, "But I'll make it up to him tonight."

"To much Brendan." Cheryl said scrunching her face. Brendan chuckled low in his throat then noticed Ste was walking towards them.

"Hey babe," said Cheryl.

"Hey Cheryl," Ste's smile never left his face, "Could I just speak to Bren?" Ste pointed toward Brendan. Cheryl nodded and left the lovers alone.

"Y'ok Steven?" Questioned Brendan.

"Yep, amazing." Ste smirked. He was stood inbetween Brendan's leg which were folded so that his feet rested on the bar across the bottom of the bar stool. Seductively Steven placed his arms either side of Brendan's neck and kissed his gently. Brendan writhed his hand around Ste's back, impatient, wondering how he survied that long without his boyfriend. They nearly got carried until Ste got a pat on the back. He pulled himself away from Brendan and turned around. Jason, Douglas and Amy we're stood in a row. Ste hugged them one at a time and Brendan watched.

"How come you are all here?" Ste looked surprised, "did you know about this?"

"Yes!" Amy said, "we knew before you were going on holiday."

"WHAT?" Ste didn't seem too bothered. They all laughed along and took Ste's hand for him to come and dance. Just in time Ste kissed Brendan and went to his ear to whisper.

"Thank you, and don't worry about keeping a secret. You can make it up to me tonight!" Ste whispered as he was tugged away by his friends. Brendan smirked as he received a wink off of Ste. Then Ste disappeared again amongst the crowds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

At about 11:45 the last guests from the party had left. Brendan didn't care what the owner of the venue said, he had no intention of cleaning up the bottles sprawled across the floor. Steven had tried to persuade Brendan to make a bit of an effort but then Brendan told him what they'd be able to do back in the hotel room. Ste hadn't even thought twice after that. So they made there was back to the hotel and and devoured each other, not once, not twice, three times! Both men had no idea how they had coped, but then it came down to how much they loved each other. Brendan laid on his side propping his head up with his elbows, head in his hand. He faced Steven as he mirrored his image and they smiled at each other satisfied from the recent events.

"We should do that more often." Brendan said smirking.

"We do," Ste replied, "like nearly every night!" Brendan laughed. Ste remembered the way every night with out fail Brendan would want him, touch him, need him, have him.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Brendan asked with a cute smile on his face.

"Yes! It was wonderful." Ste leaned in to kiss Brendan.

"Well if I get that kind of reward after it, I'll host a party more often." Brendan growled playfully.

"All you need to do is ask Brendan and I'll be there, anytime, anywhere." Ste raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I'll keep hold of that Steven." Brendan said, indeed meaning it.

"I thought you'd left me for good." Ste said sticking his bottom lip out and using puppy dog eyes.

"Never Steven, never." Brendan said seriously.

"Never ever?" Ste was teasing.

"No, I wouldn't leave you for anything" Brendan said.

"Good!" Ste smiled happily and kissed Brendan, his hand snaked around Bren's neck. Suddenly Brendan pulled away.

"Marry me Steven" Brendan looked directly into Stevens wide eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Chapter 7 was supposed to be the last chapter of that story but I've had quite a few people asking for a new update... So this will probably be the last chapter!_

"What?" Ste was shocked. Brendan stared at his with a smirk on his face.

"Marry me" Brendan whispered.

"W...e...wha...yes" Ste had a huge smile on his face. He leaned into Brendan quickly and hugged him.

"Good." Brendan said trying to sound all cool about it but really inside he was over the moon. Ste pulled out if their embrace.

"But Brendan," Ste sad slowly stroking Brendan's hair, "you have changed right?"

Brendan nodded, "Yes Steven. I'm yours now."

Ste smiled again. "and I'm yours too Brendan."

Brendan kissed him passionately never wanting to let go, until Ste did so.

"Let's go tell Cheryl then." Ste pushed himself away from Brendan by pressing hard on his bare chest. Ste dressed himself.

"No! Steven! Not yet." Brendan reached a hand out for him.

"Why not?" Ste asked, eyebrows low in confusion.

"You know what she's like. She'll start making it her own." BREDAN begged.

"What the wedding?" Ste asked.

"Yes the wedding." Brendan said.

"OMG!" Ste Shouted.

"What?"

"An actual wedding. I'm actually getting married!" Ste said wide eyed.

"Yes Steven." Brendan said sarcastically. He shuffled on the bed.

"I..I mean it's just clicked."He said rather embarrassed. Brendan laughed at him and pulled him back into the bed beside him.

"You're so cute." Brendan said rubbing his nose against Ste's.

"I'm no woman Brendan." Ste frowned.

Brendan raised his eye brows "Good, or else I wouldn't be marrying you."

"Soppy!" Ste teased rolling his eyes. Brendan kissed him on his lips although soon made his way to Steven's scented neck. Yet again, it wasn't long until Ste interrupted.

"Can I tell Amy?" Steven asked staring into Brendan's eyes.

Brendan sighed.

"Yes..." Brendan flung himself back onto the bed quilts.

Ste jumped off the bed and grabbed his mobile from over the other side of the room. Amy answered her phone as soon as Ste had started the call.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Iyer Amy!" Ste said joyfully.

"You OK Ste?" Amy said also sounding in a fairly happy mood.

"You'll never guess what?" Ste turned to face Brendan, who was mirroring the way Ste smirked.

"What?" Amy was suspicious.

"I'm getting married!" Ste shouted, he laughed along with Brendan who was amused by his enthusiasm.


End file.
